Never Leave You Behind
by Carmen1
Summary: Molly tells Serena that her mother received a big job offer in New York, but that means moving away from Tokyo. How does Serena take this?
1. Sudden Surprise

NEVER LEAVE YOU BEHIND - Chapter 1 - Sudden Surprise 

It was a lazy day in the Tsukino house, and Serena was in the living room sitting on the couch in front of the TV. She just finished watching D4 PRINCESS on DVD. She shuts off the DVD player and removes the DVD from the player and places it back in the case. She then takes a DiGi CHARAT DVD from the case and installs it in the player. The telephone rings, and her mother answers it.

"Hello, Tsukino residence?.....oh, hi, how are you doing, Molly?.....oh, yes, Serena is here. Would you like to talk to her?.....oh, sure, I'll go get her", Mrs. Tsukino calls out to Serena, "Serena, Molly is on the phone for you. She wants to talk to you".

"Ok, mom, i'll get it from the cordless phone here in the living room", replies Serena as she puts the DVD player on pause and picks up the phone, "Hi, Molly, how's it going?"

"Hi, Serena, not too bad", uh, Serena, may I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure, Molly, what is it?" wonders Serena.

"Serena, may I spend the night at your house?", asks Molly. Serena was a bit surprised because Molly doesn't always ask to sleep over at her house. But Serena noticed something didn't sound right when Molly asked. There was a tremble in Molly's voice when she asked, pausing nervously in between words.

"Sure, I don't think there should be a problem with that, Molly", replies Serena, "if you like, I'll ask my mom if you can join us for dinner".

"You can do that, Serena?", asks Molly.

"Sure can", replies Serena, "hang on, I'll ask my mom now". She puts Molly on hold and calls out to her mother, "mom, can Molly join us for dinner?"

"It's no problem, Serena", asnwers Mrs. Tsukino, " Molly is more than welcome to join us".

"Thanks, mom", smiles Serena, and then turns to the phone, "Hey, Molly, everything's cool. You're welcome to join us".

"That's wonderful, Serena", beams Molly, "I can't thank you enough. Can I stop by around 4 in the afternoon?"

"Sure, Molly", agrees Serena, "we usually eat a little after 5 anyway, but at least it will be hot and ready".

"Alright, Serena", nods Molly, "I'll see you around 4, then".

"Great", smiles Serena, "I'll see you then. C'ya!" She puts down the phone and starts up the DVD player. Rini and Sammy enter the living room.

"Who was that, Serena", Sammy asks.

"That was Molly, Sammy", answers Serena, "and she's going to be our guest for dinner tonight, and she'll be spending the night here tonight".

"Yaaay!", cheers Rini, "Molly is so cool. She's joining us for dinner and spending the night. I know how much she just loves LICCA-CHAN, just as much as I do".

"Are you planning to show Molly your collection of LICCA-CHAN dolls and collectables?" wonders Serena.

"Umhmm", nods Rini, "And I just might have a LICCA-CHAN marathon for Molly. Non-stop LICCA-CHAN all day, all night".

"Well, I don't know about that, Rini", says Serena, "some of us here in the house may want to use the TV as well. So you may want to take a number".

Later that afternoon...............

It's a little after 4PM, and the doorbell rings. Serena runs to the door to answer it, opens it, and is greeted by her best friend, Molly.

"Hey, Molly", smiles Serena, "glad you can make it".

"Thanks for letting me stay over, Serena", adds Molly happily.

"Well, come on it", grins Serena as she grabs Molly's overnight bag as she enters the house.

"Hey, mom, Molly's here", calls out Serena to her mother.

"That's nice, Serena", answers Mrs. Tsukino, "would you two like to take a bath before dinner? It'll be another hour yet, and your father will be bringing home Tira Misu for dessert".

"Sounds like a plan, mom", agrees Serena, and then turns to Molly, "so, what do you say, Molly? Wanna hit the bath before dinner?"

"I'm up for it, Serena", nods Molly, "a bath sounds like a great idea".

"Wonderful!", smiles Serena, "Let's go!" As both friends head upstairs to the bathing area. but something is still laying heavy on Serena's mind, earlier when Molly called. The tone of voice, the slight shudder when she spoke. She wanted to ask her friend, but decided to let Molly tell her first. Serena didn't want to be the kind of person who wants to meddle in the affairs of others, so she held off the inquiring until later.

In the bath area, Molly and Serena, were sudsing and lathering themselves up, cleaning up before dinner.

"Here, Molly, let me wash your back", offers Serena.

"OK, Serena", smiles molly as she turns her back to Serena so she can wash it. Serena takes a soapy sponge and glides it across Molly's back.

"You have really soft skin, Molly", compliments Serena, "and it's really shiny".

"Oh Serena, really?", blushes Molly.

"Yes, you do", smiles Serena as she washes off the suds from Molly's back.

"Now, it's my turn to wash your back, Serena", grins Molly, as Serena pulls her hair up and turns her back to Molly. Molly takes the soapy sponge to Serena's back.

"Serena?" asks Molly as she continues to run the sponge across Serena's back and shoulders.

"What is it, Molly", inquires Serena.

Molly takes a bowl of warm water and rinses off Serena's back. "Serena, how would you feel about me possibly moving to America?", Molly asks as her eyes fill with tears

"Hey, Molly, what's this all about?", says Serena as she turns to face her best friend.

"My mother just got an offer from a big jewelr distributor in New York", explains Molly, "and if she takes the offer, that means she'll have to sell the shop and move to New York and work for the company there".

"That's great, Molly", exclaims Serena, "your mom will be making more money there, and the both of you will be living quite comfortably and you can make new friends there and...." she stops when she sees the tears stream down Molly's face, "awwwww, Molly, what is it?"

"I-I-I-I don't want to leave Tokyo, Serena", stammers Molly tearfully, "I don't want to leave my friends, and most of all, I don't, I-I-I-I d-d-don't want......"

"Don't want what, Molly?" asks Serena softly.

"I don't want to leave you, Serena", blurts Molly, and starts crying. Serena takes her gently in her arms and holds her closely.

"Molly", whispers Serena as she holds a crying Molly tighter, "I really mean that much to you. I wouldn't know what to do if you left. Did she sign the deal?"

"N-N-No, she didn't, not yet", answers Molly softly, "she still has tomorrow to make up her mind. I'm so scared, Serena".

"I'm here for you now, Molly", whispers Serena, "something will work out. Maybe your mom will change her mind and won't sell the shop", she runs here hand through Molly's hair, stroking it tenderly, "and she can stay right here in Tokyo".

"I don't know, Serena", sobs Molly softly, "the offer sounded really good, an offer too good to pass up. It would have to take some serious persuasion to turn it down".

"Hey, Molly, don't cry", Serena whipsers softly, " I'm you're here with me, and you can always turn to me when you need someone to talk to". She takes her fingertips and wipes Molly's tears with them, "believe in me, Molly".

"I do believe in you, Serena", smiles Molly weakly as her crying subsides, "my mom and I have always been happy here in Tokyo, and I've heard some parts of New York may not be too safe. It's not like my mother's being pressured or anything into making a hasty decision. She still has tomorrow to make up her mind, and right now, she's confused about it herself. She doesn't know what to do either".

Serena plants a tender kiss on Molly's cheek. "Something will work out. I can feel it. Now dry those eyes. My parents wouldn't want to see someone who just missed out on tickets to the last Speed concert. Let's head for the soak and then enjoy a nice homecooked dinner. What do you say?"

"Sounds like a good idea, Serena", smiles Molly, " besides, next to Lita's cooking, I enjoy your mother's as well".

"Great", beams Serena, "I know a soak will help put your troubled mind at ease". As both girls walk hand-in-hand to the tub for a nice warm soak before dinner.

TO BE CONTINUED........................ 


	2. Tears Of Neglect

NEVER LEAVE YOU BEHIND - Chapter 2 - Tears Of Neglect

A few hours later..........................

Molly and rini were sitting in the living room couch in front of the TV, watching one of Rini's favorite DVD's, LICCA-CHAN TV VOL. 1.

"I really love this show, Molly", smiles Rini, "she is so cool. I just about have all of her dolls".

"So do I", adds Molly, "when I found out that there was going to be a TV series based on her, I really looked foward to it. I really fell in love with the show. I got the first 2 volumes on DVD, and I got a special order for the 3rd volume. And I got 2 wall scrolls of LICCA hanging in my bedroom, the ones I got at the last big con".

"Oh, you mean Otakufest?", adds Rini, "oh, thanks for the Licca-chan UFO catcher doll and pencil board".

"It's no problem, Rini", smiles Molly, "Uh, have you seen Serena?"

"Um, not lately", Rini answers, "haven't seen her since after dinner". Sammy enters the living room.

"Are you looking for Serena?", asks Sammy.

"Do you know where she is, Sammy?", asks Molly.

"Yeah, I do", answers Sammy, "she out in the back porch, crying her eyes out. She looked really sad".

"Serena? Crying?", exclaimed Molly, "I have to go see what's the matter", she turns to Rini, "do you mind if you put Volume 2 on hold when I get back?"

"Yeah, I'll do that", answers Rini, "you go to your friend. Sounds like she really needs you".

Molly runs out of the living room towards the back porch where Serena is.

"You know, Rini", says Sammy, "I'm kinda worried about Serena, I think the thought of Molly moving away is really getting to her".

"I'm worried for her too, Sammy", adds Rini, "She and Molly have been best friends for a very long time, even beofre she met Darien. To be truthful, I really don't want Molly to go, either. She is so nice, so quiet, and always been there for Serena. She blends very well with her other 5 friends".

"I think she's pretty cool, too", adds Sammy, "I don't know what sis is gonna do if she does move. Could get scary".

Molly arrives at the back porch of the house, and sees Serena crying on the swing chair, with her head down, and her hands covering her eyes.

"Serena?", Molly asks softly as she approaches her saddened friend, "hey, Serena, what's the matter? Are you alright?"

Serena slowly looks up at Molly, tears streaming down her face. "M-M-M-Molly", she stammers tearfully, "I-I-I-I-I don't want you to go. You mean more to me than anything, or anyone. More than Rei, or Mina, or Amy, or Lita, sometimes even Darien. You were the first friend I ever made, not too long before I met Darien". She rests her head on Molly's chest, and continues to cry.

Molly cradles Serena's head in her arms and tenderly strokes her hair. Serena wraps her arms around Molly's waist tightly.

"I know at times I don't seem to spend much time with you, Molly", continues Serena, still weeping, "because i get so preoccupied with my other fellow senshi, and it seems I'm neglecting you, and I'm sorry for that".

"Please, Serena, it's alright", whispers Molly, "I understand you have a great responsibility to bear. I know we never argue, we never fight, and you were always there for me when things got tough for me, especially with what happened to Nephilite. But you, and Amy, and Rei, proved to be the best support a girl could ever have. I know at times you can be a klutz, a little flighty, and a little bit lazy as far as schoolwork goes, but that's what makes you who you are, Serena".

"B-B-B-But I wish I could have been here for you a little more than I really should, M-M-M-Molly", stammers Serena, "I realize how important friendship can really be, it's s-s-something I treasure more than anything, but when I'm not there for you enough, I f-f-feel like a failure".

"Serena, you're not a failure", assures Molly, standing her up, wipes away Serena's tears and takes her hand, "I do appreciate you letting me go to the anime com last summer in your place, and i'm glad you loved that cute Sailor V petite figure and UFO catcher doll. And thank you for giving me your invite to Lita's dinner party. You said that you and Darien couldn't go, but you asked me and Melvin to go in your place. But Melvin went out with his parents that night, so I took Mina with me instead. You did miss out on a great meal, Lita really knows how to make a delicious cherry pie, and i even brought you back a very big piece of it".

"you are so kind, Molly", smiles Serena, still choking on her tears, "you were always very kind to me. I wanted you to have some time with my friends as well".

Molly clasped her hands tenderly on Serena's face. "Serena, I've always known you had very good intentions", smiles Molly, "and I admire you greatly for that. You heart has always been in the right place". Molly holds Serena closely.

At that point, Sammy and Rini were observing from a distance.

"You know, Sammy", whispers Rini, "your sister is really taking this very hard".

"I've seen her get emotional quite a few times, Rini", adds Sammy, "but I have never seen her this way before. Molly must really mean a great deal to Serena".

"I could imagine how she'd react if Serena and darien break up", wonders Rini.

"I wouldn't even want to think about that", answers Sammy, "she would go on for weeks, even months on end".

"Um, what are you two doing, spying on them like that?", wonders Mrs. Tsukino from behind, and suddenly notices her daughter's troubled frame of mind. "what's wrong with Serena? She looks so sad".

"Molly mom was offered a very big offer from a New York jewelry distributor", answers Sammy, "but that means she would have to sell the store and move to New York".

"And Molly doesn't really want to go", adds Rini, "and now Serena is really not taking this well at all. She loves her friends very much, and you know how much it hurts for her to be far apart from them".

"That's true", adds Mrs. Tsukino, "and the fact that she and Molly have been childhood friends. They are just so close, like sisters".

"They're inseperable, sort of", adds Sammy, "Serena and Molly have always been there for each other, but she feels like a failure becuase she wasn't there for her enough".

"Yeah", conrinues Rini, "she feels she spends more time with her 4 other friends, she feels she leaves Molly out, and i think she's really feeling it now".

"I don't know what sis is going to do if Molly does move away", worries Sammy.

"I don't know either, Sammy", adds Mrs. Tsukino, "if there is something we can do to help resolve this. And Molly's mother is coming by here tomorrow morning before she goes to her meeting".

"There's got to be something we can do, auntie", whimpers Rini, "I hate to see Serena so sad".

"Neither do I, Rini", adds Mrs. Tsukino, "neither do I".

Molly and Serena break the hug. Molly then places her hand softly on Serena's cheek. "Come on, Serena. Cheer up", smiles Molly, "this isn't the Serena I know. Would watching the ESCAFLOWNE movie on DVD make you smile?"

Serena nodded, "Yeah, and a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream to go along with that".

"Sounds like a deal to me", nods Molly happily, and calls out to Rini, "hey, Rini, we're going to watch the ESCAFLOWNE movie now, so put that on the DVD player. And while you're at it, break out the mint chocolate chip ice cream for Serena".

"OK, Molly", calls out Rini, "I'm on it!"

"So, shall we head off to the living room?", asks Molly.

"Yeah. Let's do that", smiles Serena, and hand-in-hand, the 2 friends return inside the house to enjoy an evening of mint chocolate chip ice cream and the ESCAFLOWNE movie.

TO BE CONTINUED............................. 


	3. Sacrifice For A Friend

NEVER LEAVE YOU BEHIND - Chapter 3 - Sacrifice For A Friend

The next day......

The Tsukino family and their guest, Molly, were just finishing up breakfast. Mrs. Tsukino gathered all the plates and bowls from the table and took them to the kitchen sink., and returned to the dinner table.

"So, Molly", asks Mrs. Tsukino, "did you and serena sleep well?"

"We did", answered Molly, "but i'm still feeling a bit uneasy about today and about my mother's business decision".

"I know", says Mrs. Tsukino, "Rini & Sammy told me all about it. I can tell how difficult it is for you".

"And I know how much her friends mean to our daughter", adds Mr. Tsukino, "and of all the friends she has, shes speaks very highly of you".

"You really do make a difference in our daughter's life, Molly", adds Mrs. Tsukino, "I wish there was something we can do for you at this time of need".

"I'm really scared for Molly", Rini chimes in, "being a stranger in a foriegn land away from her friends, but it's Serena I'm worried about most of all".

"Rini?", exclaims a surprised Serena, " you're worried...about me?"

"And I was worried about you too, sis", adds Sammy, "when Rini and I saw you crying over Molly, our hearts went out to you. We know how much you care about your friends. And having Molly move away would not only affect her, but you as well."

"And the fact that you and Molly have been friends for a very long time, even shortly before you met Darien", smiles Rini, "we know it would tear you apart for you to be seperated from your first and best friend you ever made".

"Thank you, guys", nodded Serena happily, "for thinking of me that way".

"That's thoughtful of you, Rini, and Sammy", smiles Mrs. Tsukino.

"Yes, and that goes for me as well", adds Molly, "friendship is a very special commondity, and I'm very proud to call Serena my friend". Molly takes Serena's hand and holds it tightly.

The doorbell rings. "I'll get that. It's probably your mother, Molly", Mrs. Tsukino replies as she leaves to answer the door.

"That's right", adds Mr. Tsukino, "today's the day she has her big meeting".

Mrs. Tsukino opens the front door and is greeted by Molly's mother. "Why good morning, Mrs. Baker, please come in".

"Thank you, Mrs. Tsukino", replies Mrs. Baker as she walks inside, "did my daughter Molly have a nice time?"

"Oh, hi, mom", Molly calls out, "yes, I did".

"That's very good to hear", smiles Mrs. Baker, "I thought I would stop by before my meeting. I should be no more than a couple of hours".

"Um, Mrs. Baker?", asks Mrs.Tsukino.

"Yes?", answers Mrs. Baker.

"Molly explained to us about what's happening", says Mr. Tsukino, "and my wife and I would like to make a proposition to you".

"Really?", wonders Mrs. Baker, "and what would that be?"

"It seems that Molly doesn't want to leave Tokyo", explains Mr. Tsukino, "and with your consent, we would like to take care of your daughter for you".

"What do you mean by that?" wonders a surprised Mrs. Baker.

"What my husband is saying is that we are willing to take care of Molly for you", explains Mrs. Tsukino, "she will still be able to go to school with Serena, she will stay with us here, and we will make sure her medical needs are taken care of, and we take full responsibility for your daughter's well being. We'll take care of her as if she was our own. She will be able to visit your during Summer and Christmas break".

"Mrs. Tsukino", exclaims Mrs. Baker. almost at a loss for words, "I don't know what to say".

"NO!!!!!!!", Serena screams as she slams her hand on the dinner table and abruptly stands up, "I CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT! I COULD NEVER ALLOW A PARENT TO LEAVE HER OWN DAUGHTER BEHIND, I JUST COULDN'T BEAR IT!!!!"

"Serena!!", exclaims her mother, "please calm down".

"Mrs. Baker!", continues Serena loudly with a mix of anger and sadness in her voice, "I am willing to leave my own family behind before you leave your own daughter behind. I'll go to America with you and Molly. It would tear me apart to see my best friend sad and alone. I'll go to America with Molly, we'll go to school together, I'll protect her always, i'll even help you around the house. I won't let you leave her behind, Mrs. Baker, with all due respect".

"Serena?", says Molly quite surprised, "do you know what your saying?"

"Molly", blurts Serena, 'I'm willing to make a sacrifice just so I can see you happy, and i can't bear to see you left behind. You're her flesh and blood, you're a part of her, and I just bear to see the 2 of you apart. Please let me go with you, Molly, because I.....because I......"

Serena sits back down and starts crying, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Serena? Serena?", asks Mrs. Tsukino as she approaches a sobbing Serena, "Serena, please don't cry. Molly's mother hasn't made her decision just yet. Do you know what you're getting into here? Please, Serena, calm down".

Serena slams her hand on the table again, and storms out of the dining room, still crying.

"Serena?", calls out Mrs. Tsukino, then turns to Mrs. Baker, "When is your meeting?"

"In about 45 minutes", replies Mrs. Baker.

"Do you mind if my husband and i tag along with you?", asks Mrs. Tsukino.

"I have no objection to it", answers Mrs. Baker, "but what is the reason?"

"We really need to talk about this", answers Mr. Tsukino, "not only for your daughter's happiness, but for our daughter's as well. Please, we really need to discuss this."

"Well, alright", Mrs. Baker replied, "you 2 may tag along".

"Very good", says Mrs. Tsukino, then turns to Sammy, "Sammy, you and Rini watch over Serena, we'll be back in a couple hours, we're going with Molly's mother".

"Molly", says Mrs. Baker, "I'm going to go to my meeting, and Serena's parents are coming with me. I'll be back".

"Alright, mom", replies Molly as her mother and Serena's parents leave the house.

TO BE CONCLUDED................................................ 


	4. Sacrifice For A Friend Part 2

NEVER LEAVE YOU BEHIND - Chapter 4 - SACRIFICE FOR A FRIEND PART 2

Molly, Rini, and Sammy walk over to Serena's room, where they find her sitting on her bed with her head down, hands covering her eyes, and crying.

"Uh, Serena", asks Molly quietly as she slowly approaches Serena while Rini and sammy stay by Serena's bedroom door, "Serena?", Molly asks again as she stands in front of her friend, placing her hand gently on her shoulder.

Serena wrapped her arms around Molly's waist as she tearfully buries her head on Molly's shoulder. "M-M-M-Molly, I really meant what I said", sobs Serena, "I'm willing to go to America with you. I just can't bear to see you unhappy".

"But why, Serena?", questions Molly as she strokes Serena's hair, "why are you willing to just leave you own family behind for me? It hurts me just as much seeing you so far away from them".

"Molly", Serena replies as she looks up to Molly sadly, "seeing my friends happy really means a lot to me, and just being with them, spend time with them, and help them when they really need it. It's so precious, Molly. Just the thought of you so far away, not being able to make such wonderful friends like you have here, just not being able to adjust to such hostile and unfamiliar surroundings, and even though you're a little strong willed than I am, you are so innocent, so vulnerable like I am, I just don't want to see you hurt, Molly".

"Aw, Serena", whispers Molly as she continues to her best friend closely, "I deeply appreciate this, the way you watch out for me, protect me, and being my best friend. I never had a friend like you, Serena. I know you put your life on the line to fight the Negaverse and protect everyone. I know how tough it is for you. This is definately the toughest for both of us, right here, right now, not wanting us to part ways".

"Please let me go with you, Molly", whimpers Serena as tears continue to stream down her face, ""we'll enroll in the same school together, I'll even help out your mom with the cooking and cleaning, and I can even help around in the new shop if she takes the offer. Seeing you sad makes me even sadder".

"Serena, if it was up to me, I would let you come with me in a heartbeat", replies Molly, "but shouldn't your parents have a say in this also?"

"I don't care what they think. Molly!", blurts Serena, "or what they say. If you're going to America, then I'm going, too".

"But, Serena, what about you're other friends?", wonders Molly, "what about Lita, and Amy, and Raye, and Mina? What will they think about you leaving them behind?"

"Molly's right, Serena", adds Rini, "you gonna leave them behind as well, along with your family, your own flesh and blood? Don't forget I'm part of your family, too".

"And what about Darien, sis?", adds Sammy, "you will leave the guy that loves you behind as well. And we all know how much the both of you love each other. Please, Serena, think about this".

"Please don't do anything rash, Serena", pleads Rini, "we know how much Molly means to you".

Serena didn't respond. All she did was weep softly in Molly's arms, gripping Molly's shoulders tightly.

"Please, Serena", whispers Molly, "please think about what you're doing, what you're saying".

Serena broke from Molly's embrace and slowly stands up. She takes her hand and wipes away the tears from her face. "I-I-I-I just don't want to make that same mistake of neglecting you, not being there for you enough, Molly", stammers Serena, "I just couldn't live with it".

"You know, Serena, she's right", adds Rini, "not too many are as understanding and forgiving as Molly is. I'm sure she knows of your reasons, and she feels for you. In my eyes, that's a sign of a true friend".

"Yeah, Serena, you gotta pull yourself together", adds Sammy, "you even said it yourself, that something will work out. You just gotta believe".

"Yeah, you're right I guess", smiles Serena, "thanks for all your support, guys. I just hope your mom makes the right choice, Molly, and whatever decision she makes, I'll stand by it".

"Now that's the Serena we all know", smiles Molly, "just gotta keep on the up-and-up".

"You said it", adds Rini happily, "hey you guys, wanna watch the CARD CAPTOR SAKURA movie on DVD? And if Serena keeps cheering up, we'll even put on the UTENA movie for her with a nice pint of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream for good measure".

"Well, Serena", grins Molly, "what do you say?"

"Uh, OK, I'm all for it", nods Serena, "let's do it".

As Serena, Molly, Rini, and Sammy head off to the living room. Rini takes the CARD CAPTOR SAKURA MOVIE DVD from the case and puts it in the player and hits the play button, while the others sit down on the couch in front of the TV.

"I'll grab the Pocky", smiles Rini as she runs to the kitchen to grab the snack.

"That's right", grins Serena, "can't enjoy a nice anime without Pocky, especially Chocolate and Men's Pocky".

"That's the Dark Chocolate flavored Pocky", says Molly, "that's one of my favorites, that, and the Milk flavor, and Coconut flavor".

"I love all Chocolate flavored Pocky", adds Serena, "and Strawberry, too".

Rini returns with 10 boxes of Pocky, all different flavors. "Here we go!", cheers Rini, "Pocky for everybody. Now we can really enjoy the movie now!"

TO BE CONCLUDED (ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!)........................................... 


	5. A Very Important Decision

NEVER LEAVE YOU BEHIND - FINAL CHAPTER - A VERY IMPORTANT DECISION

Two hours later......& Serena's stomach is grumbling................

"Oh, that rumbling", whines Serena, "I'm starving, and it's just about lunchtime. These Pocky snacks went right through me."

"Come to think of it", wonders Molly, "my mother and your parents aren't back yet. They should be back very soon". 

"Maybe they got delayed in their meeting", wonders Rini, "or maybe your mom stopped by the store to check things over".

"It's possible, Rini", answers Molly, "but still it shouldn't take long".

"I don't know about you guys", says Serena, picking up the telephone receiver, "but I'm gonna call Chan-Le's Ramen Express & order lunch for all of us".

"Ok by us", adds Sammy, "besides, we don't have to worry about paying them when they deliver it to us. We have an account with them, so they'll just bill us later".

"That's right", adds Rini, "they make Ramen lunches the way we like them; fast, quick, and delicious".

"Hello? Chan-Le's Ramen Express?......this is Serena Tsukino from 527 Kanto Drive....I'd like to place a lunch order.....4 small Misa Soups, 1 small Shrimp Bowl, 2 small Beef Bowl, 1 small Chicken Bowl, 3 orders of Yakatori, and 1 order of Fried Shrimp...great, just put it on the Tsukino account.....delivered in 20 minutes?.......great, we'll see you then, Bai!" Serena puts down the receiver and announces, "OK, guys! Lunch in 20 minutes, and anybody wanna watch the MINI-GODDESSES DVD?"

"Yay, MINI-GODDESSES!!", cheers Rini.

"Sure, I would like to watch MINI-GODDESSES", adds Molly, "I remember watching then on the WOWOW satellite channel".

Serena takes out the CARD CAPTOR SAKURA DVD and puts in the MINI-GODDESSES DVD in. "OK, guys, this is the perfect show to enjoy lunch with. We can always watch the UTENA movie later", Serena says as she hits the play button on the remote, "I just think the episodes are so cute & funny. A bit short, but cute nonetheless".

"What will your parents say about all the food you ordered, Serena?", wonders molly.

"Not to worry, Molly", assures Serena, "you're my guest. I'll just tell them I decided to treat you to a nice ramen lunch".

"Oh, well, thank you, Serena", smiles Molly, "you really know how to take care of your guests".

"And i know how to take care of my best friends", adds a grinning Serena.

Over an hour later.......& Serena's stomach is not grumbling anymore...for now, that is........

The front door opens and Serena's parents and Molly's mother returns. Mrs. baker is carrying 2 small packages with her.

"Mom", says Molly, "how did the meeting go?"

"Hey, Mom, Dad", says Serena, "what kept you? I hope you didn't mind if I ordered Take-out at Chan-Le's. We were famished".

"Oh, that's OK", says Mrs. Tsukino, "we also get a discount because your father deals with them".

"So what's going to happen, Mrs. Baker?", asks Serena, "have you made a decision?"

"Well, Serena", says Mr. Tsukino, "the bad news is that Molly won't be staying here while her mother is in America, and that you will not be going with them".

"But the good news is", continues Mrs. Tsukino, "Molly & her mother are going to stay right here in Tokyo, and she is not closing the jewelry store".

Molly's eyes lit up when she heard the news. "Is that true, mom? You're not selling the shop and not moving to New York?"

"You mean Molly is going to stay right here in Tokyo?", exclaims a very excited Serena.

"That's right, dear", says Mrs. Baker, "Serena's parents & I had a very long discussion about this, & I took into consideration not only your happiness, but also Serena's as well. I knew that the both of you grew up together & have been friends for a very long time".

"And your mother couldn't bear the thought of the both of you seperated after being together for this long", adds Mrs. Tsukino, "so we went to the meeting with her, & she turned down the offer".

"That's right", continues mrs. Baker, "besides we've been doing pretty well here in Tokyo, and the shop is doing a very good business, so why mess with perfection?"

"That's right", agrees Serena, "don't fix it if it ain't broke". She then turns to Molly and hugs her, "Isn't it great, Molly? That means you & your mom won't be moving away after all. Things do work out for the best, don't they?"

"Yes they do, Serena", adds Molly, "& thank you for believing".

"Friendship knows no bounds, after all", smiles Serena.

"Oh, I have a little something for you & Serena, Molly", says Mrs. Baker as she hands the 2 friends the small packages, "I was going to give them to you if I did decide to take the offer, but I wanted to give them to you anyway".

Both girls open the packages and find a gold plated charm, a circle with a cresent moon on one side & a star on the other, & on it, the initials engraved on it.

"It's very beautiful", exclaims Serena, "but what does it mean?"

"Well, that's known as the Icon of Friendship", explains Mrs. Baker, "if you give your friend the other charm, that means your friendship will lasts forever".

"And that's a very long time", smiles Serena.

"Thank you, mom", smiles molly as she hugs her mother, and Serena comes over and hugs Mrs. Baker as well, "I will definately treasure this, & thanks for not selling the store".

"I'm glad I didn't", smiles Mrs. Baker, "besides I would probably feel very uncomfortable in a new surrounding. I'm so used to Tokyo, it's like a permanent home. And you can thank Serena's parents because they were instrumental in my decision to stay".

Molly & Serena break the hug & takes each other's hands. "Yes", nods Molly, "thank you for everything, Mr. & Mrs. Tsukino, and for having me here & letting me stay overnight."

"That's quits alright, Molly", smiles Mrs. Tsukino, "you're always welcome anytime".

"Also, Mrs. Baker would like to treat us to dinner tonight", announces Mr. Tsukino.

"That's great", grins Serena, "that means less dishes to clean up!" And turns to Mrs. Baker, "& thank you for staying here in Tokyo, & for the beautiful charm. I will treasure this always".

"I figured this would be a great way to seal a friendship", smiles Mrs. Baker, "and you have always been a great friend to my daughter for all these years, Serena, & I'm glad you're her friend". 

"And i'm glad that Molly has a caring, loving mother like you, Mrs. Baker", smiles Serena.

"So, Mrs. Baker", asks Mr. Tsukino, "what time would you want us to meet you?"

"Meet me at the jewelry store around 6", says Mrs. Baker, "and we'll leave from there. I made a reservation at the new steakhouse near the Kanto area. I hear it's very good".

"Alright, well, we will see you at 6", smiles Mrs. Tsukino.

"Alright, we'll see you then", smiles Mrs. Baker, and then turns to Molly, "Ok, dear, now go get your stuff".

"I've got it ready", smiles Rini holding Molly's overnight bag, "I packed it neatly shortly after breakfast".

"Why, thanks, Rini", smiles Molly as Rini hands Molly her overnight bag, and then turns to her mother, "can Serena stay overnight anytime?"

"Sure, dear", smiles Mrs. Baker, "Serena is always welcome to our house". And then turns to Serena, "we're going to be going now. We've got to check on the shop, and get ready for tonight's dinner outing. Thank you for taking care of my daughter, Serena".

"It's no problem at all", smiles Serena, "our door is always open to her". 

"Alright, Mrs. Baker", smiles Mrs. Tsukino, "we'll see you around 6".

"Alright", smiles Mrs. Baker, "we'll see you then". 


End file.
